


an eye for an eye (makes the whole world blind)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Character Study, Gen, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, thor is totally blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: Standing across from Hela on the bridge, Thor felt a shiver of foreboding go down his spine. “Even a blind man can see it,” she smirked, and Thor noticed her body moving toward him and stepped back.Unfortunately, it wasn’t soon enough.Hela strikes like a snake, stealing not one eye from him... buttwo.





	an eye for an eye (makes the whole world blind)

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I didn’t succeed in getting this out before midnight. But it’s Day 24, peeps!
> 
> This definitely contains spoilers for Thor Ragnarok, so before you read anymore:  
>  **SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!**
> 
> That being said, this prompt came to me from an anon over on my tumblr that said: _With Hela's "even a blind man can see it" line, I felt a bit cheated when he kept one eye. "God of Thunder" would probably be able to sense the electricity running through someone's body, at least while actively calling on his powers._
> 
> Nonny, I totally agree with you, and I hope this fills what you wanted <3
> 
> Huge shoutout to everyone that has read, commented, and left kudos on any of the stories in this challenge. You seriously keep me hanging on even though my schedule’s been crqzy recently. I love you all and you are amazing <3
> 
> Please come say hi over on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream)! I will do my best to fill your prompts if you give them, and if you just want to talk ai’d love that too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy Day 25!
> 
> Title is a quote by Mahatma Ghandi.

Standing across from Hela on the bridge, Thor felt a shiver of foreboding go down his spine. “Even a blind man can see it,” she smirked, and Thor noticed her body moving toward him and stepped back.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t soon enough.

Hela strikes like a snake, stealing not one eye from him... but _two_.

In a few strokes, Hela turned his worldview from colorful and saturated and bright to dark.

Thor reeled back in shock, reaching up to his face in horror. His fingers pressed against his cheeks and came away bloody.

He was _blind_. Hela, _his sister_ , had struck him _blind_. And honestly hadn’t tried very hard to do it!

Her laughter echoed in his ears, sharp and high and grating, and Thor almost dropped to his knees in defeat. There was no way he could beat her blind. With one eye there may be a chance, but with none..?

Suddenly, a blue flash screamed through the corner of his “vision.” He stopped abruptly, tilting his head to the side as more blue flashes accompanied the first one.

“You are the _God of Thunder_ , are you not?” Thor heard Odin’s voice whisper in his heard.

Thor exhaled slowly, forcing down the panic and the hopelessness. His power was trying to tell him something; he just had to concentrate to understand-

Suddenly, his vision was assaulted by blue sparks, shooting this way and that and lighting up his darkness with lurid color.

A few particular streaks glowed fluorescent for a moment and Thor ducked to the right. He felt air whoosh past his left side and Hela’s annoyed grumbling rang out.

Those same streaks glowed again, but less brightly this time, so Thor ducked again to the right and he caught a blow from Hela’s sword on the armor of his shoulder. Thor let out a pained grunt before wrenching himself away from her blade.

“You are the God of Thunder, _are you not_?” Odin’s voice repeated and Thor breathed deeply.

_‘I am_ ,’ he thought and thunder cracked around him as electricity arced from his skin.

The blue streaks began flashing and glowing in shock, in fear (maybe? Thor was not sure if he really understood this new... _thing_ that was happening but it was _great_ and he was going to _ride this_ as long as he could), and Thor felt his lips tick up in a smirk.

“I don’t know your game, but you cannot stop me!” Hela yelled at him desperately, and (her?) streaks flared brightly as she stepped back.

“Really?” he asked, his smirk widening. “Do you want to bet?”

Thunder struck with a deafening crack as he leapt at Hela, sword clashing with hers as he let loose a mighty roar.

Even though he had lost his eyesight, this battle was not over yet. Not nearly. And as Thor watched the electricity in Hela (it must be her brain, right? Didn’t Jane tell him that the brain uses electricity once?) flare and dim in indecision, he allowed his smirk to widen into a grin.

He would not let Asgard down, would not let _his people_ down, but he knew one thing above all: this was going to be _fun_.


End file.
